JabbaWockeeZ
JabbaWockeeZ ist eine Dance Crew (engl. Tanzgruppe) aus San Diego, Kalifornien. Die JabbaWockeeZ sind dafür bekannt, dass sie mit weißen Masken und Handschuhen auftreten. Der Name ist aus dem Gedicht Jabberwocky von Lewis Carroll abgeleitet. Werdegang Sie wurden durch die MTVsendung America’s Best Dance Crew, bei der sie in der ersten Staffel den ersten Platz belegten, international bekannt. Davor sind sie schon bei der Sendung America’s Got Talent aufgetreten. Bei America’s Best Dance Crew wurden die JabbaWockeez von der Jury, bestehend aus JC Chasez, Lil’ Mama und Shane Sparks häufig für ihre theatralische Tanzweise und Kreativität gelobt. Außerdem haben sie bei der Show jeden ihrer Auftritte miteinander verbunden, indem sie fast jede Choreographie mit der selben Pose begannen, mit der sie die letzte beendeten. Mitglieder Die JabbaWockeeZ bestehen aus zehn (ehemals elf) Mitgliedern. Allerdings sind sie zur Show America’s Best Dance Crew nur zu sechst gegangen. Die sechs Crewmitglieder heißen Rynan Shawn Paguio, Phil Tayag, Chris Gatdula, Kevin Brewer, Ben Chung und Jeff Nguyen. Eigentlich wollten sie zu siebt zur Show gehen, da aber das siebte Crewmitglied Gary Kendell kurz vor Showbeginn gestorben ist, sind sie nur zu sechst hingegangen. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder heißen Eddie Gutierrez, Saso Jimenez, Randy Bernal und Joe Larot. Filmographie TV *2007: America's Got Talent *2008: America's Best Dance Crew on MTV *2008: Live with Regis and Kelly *2008: The Ellen DeGeneres Show *2008: Mi TRL on MTV *2008: KUSI *2008: Balitang America on TFC *2008: Asian Excellence Awards on E! *2008: Lakers-Spurs Game 2 at the Staples Center *2008: MTV Movie Awards Brief performance alongside The Pussycat Dolls *2008: America's Best Dance Crew Season 2 TV promo *2008: America's Best Dance Crew Season 2 Casting Special *2008: America's Best Dance Crew Season 2 Walk It Out with the JabbaWockeeZ and Shane Sparks *2008: Adobo Nation on TFC *2008: 2008 MuchMusic Video Awards *2008: 2008 BET Awards Brief performance with Ne-Yo at the end of his set *2008: MTV Asia Awards 2008 *2008: Teen Choice Awards 2008 Brief performance with Chris Brown and ACDC *2008: America's Best Dance Crew Battle for the VMAs. Performed with Super Crew. *2009: America's Best Dance Crew Season 3 *2009: 2009 NBA All-Star Game Performance with Shaquille O'Neal *2009: The Quest for G Appearance in Gatorade's commercial http://www.missiong.com/video/The-Quest-for-G "Mission G website" *2009: The Ellen DeGeneres Show *2009: America's Next Top Model *2009: This Is SportsCenter commercial *2009: 2009 Latin Billboard Music Awards Performance with Daddy Yankee *2009: So You Think You Can Dance guest performance *2009: Wowowee guest performance *2009: ASAP guest performancehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuAEf6GR7ys *2009: 106 & Park *2009: Dancing with the Stars *2009: America's Next Top Model Film *2008: Step Up 2 the Streets (cameo appearance, deleted scene) Musik Videos *2008: Daddy Yankee - Posehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn28nlMOYfg Daddy Yankee's Pose. 2008-06-26. *2009: DJ Drama - Day Dreaming` *2009: Leona Lewis - "Forgive Me" Live *2008: Walt Disney 2008 Gradnite *2008: America's Best Dance Crew Live Tour with Super Cr3w, Breaksk8, Fanny Pak, and A.S.I.I.D. *2009: Full Service Tour with NKOTB *2009: University of Florida "Legends of the Swamp" Homecoming Pep Rally aka Gator Growl *2009: Knott's Scary Farm "Scion Night" Sprachversionen * wikipedia:ar:جاباووكيز * wikipedia:cs:Jabbawockeez * wikipedia:fa:جباواکیز * wikipedia:fr:JabbaWockeeZ * wikipedia:it:JabbaWockeeZ * wikipedia:nl:JabbaWockeeZ * wikipedia:no:JabbaWockeeZ * wikipedia:pl:JabbaWockeeZ Medien * * Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:J Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Bild